blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Marketplace
The marketplace is the only place and method to trade items between players. You can sell items, buy listed items, make the system notify you if someone puts an item you desire and create pre-orders for items you want but are not listed currently. Each Channel has one Channel-wide Marketplace but the access to list items and retrieve listed items is restricted by territory/region. If you put an item up for sale while in Velia (Balenos) and you want to retrieve it before it's sold you cannot do it, for example, in Heidel City (Serendia). You need to go back to Balenos and retrieve it from the Marketplace Director NPC in Velia. To access the marketplace, either go to the Marketplace Director in large towns or click on the icon on the map. The latter is for information only, you cannot buy items or register items for sale if you're not talking directly to the Marketplace Director NPC (except for the Marketplace Maid). All transactions for the Marketplace are done through your local Warehouse of the area you are in, including the relevant Silver costs, which is one level deeper than your Storage. To get an item into the Warehouse for you to then put on the market for sale you first need to go to a Storage Master and put the items into Storage, then transfer them to the local Warehouse from there. To get Silver into the Warehouse for you to use for purchasing items you need to do it in two steps: go to a storage master and do a Currency Exchange; you need to sell gold or silver bars to the storage master and specifically select to put the silver into Storage instead of your Inventory. Gold bars are offered as rewards for various quests but you can also buy them for a slight tax from the Storage Master. Once silver is in your Storage, going into the Storage then Warehouse interface you can Deposit and Withdraw silver to/from your Storage into/out of the Warehouse, and that Warehouse-loaded silver is what you can use to buy items on the marketplace. Prices in the Marketplace are fixed by supply and demand, purely set by players. There's a maximum and minimum price you can sell your items for. Selling on the Marketplace When you want to put something up for sale on the marketplace, you have to interact with the local Marketplace Director. Talk to the Director, click on "Marketplace" and "My Registered Items". Right-Click at an item in your inventory to put it into the registration form. It shows you the currently permitted price range for this item. Choose the price you want (some items sell for less than their max price allowed, the price range is in constant flux based on demand and offer) and click "Confirm". Then click at the bottom "Register". You can register a maximum of 30 items at the same time. The Marketplace has a 30% tax and an additional local 5% sales tax. That means that you never receive the total amount of money you sold the item for, but roughly 65% of it. This can be reduced with Value Packs, an item either rewarded by the developers at events or bought with real money. You can cancel an item you registered (registering it on the Marketplace to become active takes a while, up to 5 minutes) - but only if you are at the Director of the territory you're in. Items stay up for sale for up to 7 days. If the sale fails they remain in the marketplace registration list of yours until you remove (cancel) the sale manually. Tooltips The marketplace shows for every item: * The current market value based on demand and availability. * The recent price (what it was sold for last). * The min/max price (allowed sales price range). * The highest and lowest price this item has been sold in the past. * Total number of times that item has been traded. * The number of registered items of that type currently in the Marketplace. Collecting the Money To collect the money talk with a Marketplace Manager of that territory. Open the "My Registered" list. Select if you want the money put into your local storage (Warehouse, money has weight after all) or your inventory (bottom left checkbox). Click on "Collect Money". Buying on the Marketplace Buying Listed Items Open the Marketplace by talking to a Marketplace Director. Select the item you want, it opens a drop down list of the offers for that item. Choose how you want to pay for the item on the bottom left (from money in your inventory or from money in storage/warehouse). Purchase the one you want. You usually are forced to buy the topmost one. Pre-Ordering Items Any item available in BDO for marketplace sale is listed in the marketplace. That includes items not currently listed by anyone. Thus you can still select that item and create a pre-order for that item - a convenient way of buying the item if your price is right and highly used for Pearl Shop items that people try to buy via ingame currency. Define how much you want to pay and how many you want to buy. If the item is registered by someone and the price is higher than 3 million it enters a bidding phase in the marketplace (manual, territory restricted, click "purchase") for about a minute it seems. This is lottery-like. If the bidding does not sell the item or there is no bidding it goes to the highest priced pre-order (territory does not matter). Notifications about Marketplace activity For items you sell you always receive an ingame screen message if you are online. There are additional ingame messages send to your mailbox about sales. Furthermore you can be informed by screen messages if rare and very expensive items are listed by others on the marketplace - this is active by default and can be disabled by opening the settings. Last but not least you can show or disable marketplace activity in the chat window by clicking on the cog symbol of a chat tab window and selecting "Marketplace". Category:Commerce Category:Gameplay